x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabretooth
Personality Physical appearance Early Life All Victor Creed remembers of his life before Weapon X is his young child hood, when his father kept him locked in a basement for weeks on end and would only come down to torture the boy. After such a life, it's hardly a wonder that Creed is the extreme, blood-thirsty killer known as Sabretooth. In the Weapon X program, Sabretooth met his mortal enemy, Logan (aka Wolverine). Since escaping the program, the two have violently fought from time to time, innocents often being caught in the path of the carnage. Powers Season 1 thumb|200px|Sabertooth attack [[Rogue]]] When Wolverine was recruited by Professor Charles Xavier, the Mutant Master of Magnetism called Magneto enlisted the mercenary services of Sabretooth in order to hunt Wolverine. However, between Logan and the other X-Men, Sabretooth was defeated and sent packing. When the Weapon X program called Sabretooth back into action through the use of a special sub-dermal device inside the lunatic's head, Sabretooth was reluctantly partnered with Wolverine again, and the two hunted the young mutants Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, until Wolverine was able to fight off his own device, and destroyed the Weapon X laboratory. Later, after defeating Wolverine on a secluded island, Sabretooth was selected to demonstrate Magneto's Cytorrak machine, and emerged even more powerful, and looking more like his namesake than before. Larger, broader, and with a more feline leg structure, Sabretooth also sported much larger teeth and claws. When Cyclops and Havok destroyed Asteroid M, it appeared as though Sabretooth were destroyed along with it. However, a little less than a year later, Sabretooth has resurfaced, continuing in his service to Magneto, still waiting for the day when he can unleash his full rage on Wolverine. Season 2 At the beginning of the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Wolverine was in the New York sewers, hunting down Sabretooth, until he was kidnapped by former S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Bolivar Trask, allowing Sabretooth to flee with a sneer. Later in the day, Sabretooth reappeared, fighting alongside the mutant team Magneto had assembled, comprised of Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus. Season 3 Season 4 Notes When Mesmero returned to enslave Rogue, using her to absorb all of the powers of the X-Men and Brotherhood, Sabretooth was still working with Magneto. During Scott and Jean's graduation ceremony, Magneto and his team arrived, ruining the ceremony, and allowing Magneto to tell them what Rogue had done. The two teams combined, and Xavier realized that he might know where Apocalypse's tomb was. With the help of Cerebro, Charles unlocked the memories he gained from Mesmero, and believed to have found that Apocalypse was entombed underneath Giza. However, when the combined Brotherhood/X-Men team arrived, they found out it was a trap, and fought there way through to an ancient room, where Beast translated the markings on the wall and found out that En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) was the first mutant, and that an ancient pharoh had found a ship believed to be not of this Earth, though it had really been created in the future, and that Apocalypse had seized control of it in order to turn all the world's people into mutants. Using his own mind to control the ship, Xavier teleported them all to Apocalypse's real tomb in Tibet, where Gambit, Sabretooth, and Wolverine had tracked Mesmero, Rogue, and Mystique to already. However, the team arrived too late to stop Apocalypse from drawing all of their powers from Rogue, and becoming powerful enough to live up to his name.